Lilo Betrays Stitch
by wendy.hernandez
Summary: Stitch thinks he finally found a home where he could be love. But due to Lilo's selfishness, she betrays him.


Lilo's heart was beating faster and faster. She was mesmerized by how fast Stitch was running. He was a navy blue creature and he was extremely nice to her. He was abandoned by his owner and all he wanted was love . Lilo like the idea of getting a new baby brother.

"Nani look what I found", Lilo hollered. It was a blue creature with enormous teeth and long- inside coated pink ears that would let him hear from miles away. The creature resembled a blue Koala with the ability to talk. " Nani can we keep him? Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeeeeeeeeee?", Lilo exclaimed.

"Ummm I don't know…. It seems too if people start bullying you because you have the creature as your little companion?", Nani explained. Nani raised her eyebrows but then she started stroking blue creature's face and she could feel his warmth of love.

"Please Nani,I feel lonely...Everyone at school thinks I am weird and not feminine like them", Lilo replied.

After having second thoughts about keeping the blue koala, Nani gives up and shouts, " Okayyy you can keep him, but only if you and him can be responsible and kind to other people". Lilo started jumping up and down and was mesmerized by the creature and how much fun it will be to have a companion that will not be an annoying girly girl.

" I'm going to name our dog…. Hmmmm… Stitch" , Lilo disclosed. " I am going to take you everywhere Stitch!". " From going to hula school in their hometown Kauai, Hawaii to being able to go surf at the ocean and be able to feel the breeze against your loved spending her leisure time with Stitch. They always went to eat, fresh cold ice cream and went to parks to play on the grass. It was always fun having to play the dress up game with Stitch. He had to disguise himself as a human so that people wouldn't judge Lilo as a maniac with a rare creature. From dressing up as a girl with a black wig and a hula skirt and top to acting as a real dog he was always making Lilo smile and chuckle. He loved being with Lilo and Lilo loved having someone to be adventurous with. " OHANA means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten", Lilo explained to Stitch.

"OHANAAAA", Stitch replied. Lilo hugged him with so much devotion and kissed him on the cheek.

" I love you sister", Stitch mentioned. Lilo teared up and smiled. She could not imagine ever having to leave Stitch alone.

…

Lilo was dancing to her hula music and she was practicing her dance moves so that she could win first place. She always wanted other girls to like her for who she was but never got the chance to prove herself enough to others. Girls bullied her for having a friend like Stitch. "You can only find friends that are animals", they commented. Followed by, " You will never win the competition, we are way too good for you". Lilo's cheeks flourished with a scarlet color. Her eyes started to sweat and and she wanting to do is punch them. She ran home and closed the door. As always Stitch followed her and knocked on the door.

"LILOOO"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to see anyone."

" I will help you practice your hula dance."

"I will never win, I am atrocious."

" You are PERFECT."

" You say that because you like me… Just leave me alone!.". Suddenly, Stitch opened the door by scratching pieces of the wood and twisting the doorknob with his strong mouth.

" Okay , come in ."

"Let's go to your hula school.", Stitch mentioned. They spend the whole day practicing and practicing the Hula dance. Lilo was finally going to be happy that she will make new friends and the girls from her class will appreciate her for being like other girly girls. Stitch will twirl her like she was a ballerina in a competition. They will exercise together so that girls will not try to say that she was "fat". Stitch will help her with every sit-up and push up. He will take her out to run and then to Hula school to practice her dance moves. After all all he wanted was Lilo to be loved and supported. Stitch appreciated her and wanted her to be happy!

"You look gorgeous in your Hula costume...your hair is so silky and your skin shines bright like a diamond.", Stitch quoted.

" Stitch you are the best, Thank you so much for everything that you did to me", Lilo replied. Stitch took out a Plumeria flower filled with red, pink and transparent yellow petals that smelled like a beach. He took her hair to the decide and stuck the flower in between her ear and head ...it completed the look.

It was Lilo's turn to go into stage. The music started playing and Stitch's hands were sweating. He wanted everything to be perfect and of course he wanted her to win. Stitch was at the top of the stage where all the stage light were positioned. Lilo was smiling with confidence and everyone's eyes were shining. They were surprised that she looked so different. Suddenly one of Lilo's worst friends decided to go where the stage lights where. Stitch decided to tell her, " Go away, or I'll bite you !".

" I want to win this competition, and Lilo is not going to beat me …", the girl replied.

All of a sudden, the girl throws a bucket of paint and feathers on the stitch and Lilo looks like a chicken. She looks up and couldn't believe her eyes. It was STITCH!.

"Noooo, it wasn't me".

" You ruined my life Stitch!". Stitch was feeling extremely upset. He feels that Lilo is going to hate him for ruining her life. Lilo didn't want to see Stitch, not even in picture. Lilo ran to her house and she was extremely embarrassed by everything that happened. Stitch darted to Lilo's house. His eyes were watering and he didn't want Lilo to hate him.

"Lilo it wasn't me ", Stitch screamed.

"Yes it was… I clearly saw you.. Why would you help me with my project if you were going to make me look like a clown in front of my family and friends." , she replied.

" It was the girl who hated you, she had red puffy hair with glasses, she ruined your performance not me." ,Stitch mentioned. " Ohana means family, you have to believe in me .".

" Well forget about Ohana… I don't want you near me or my family… you are just an animal!". Stitch's heart sanked and couldn't believe what came out of her mouth. He guessed that real friends don't exist. He was lonely and felt like he was going to die. Lilo was his life.


End file.
